


Day 4: long distance

by readbetweenthelions



Series: Yakulev Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 4: long distance

It’s late, and the rest of Lev’s family members are asleep. Lev should be asleep too, but… well, he can’t sleep. Or doesn’t want to. He’s thinking about Yaku.

He and Yaku haven’t had sex in like, a week and a half. Not that they haven’t tried. Lev and Yaku have spent the afternoons at each other’s house most days lately, but something always came up – a sibling or a parent coming home, things like that. Lev is feeling a little… pent up, as a result.

Lev leans back against his pillows and lets his eyes rest on his cell phone, which sits an inch or two from his right hand, and it’s _tempting_. It’s tempting to pick up that phone, and call Yaku, despite how late it is. He wants to. He wants to talk to Yaku, wants to maybe – well.

What’s wrong with that, though, right? Other than the fact that Yaku should be asleep just now, much like Lev should be, since they have morning practice and then school and it’s already nearing midnight. Yaku is sort of a night owl though. More so than Lev, anyway. Lev’s a natural early riser.

Lev walks his fingers across the sheets to the phone and grips it in his palm. He probably shouldn’t. But he wants to. The two conflicting ideas keep echoing in his brain, over and over, overlapping like the rounds they used to sing in elementary school. Lev is weak, morally anyway, and he resigns himself to the fact that he’ll probably do it after all.

Lev unlocks his phone and opens his recent call list. Yaku is listed as his last five calls. No surprise there – they talk on the phone after school when they can’t come over to each other’s houses, and Lev doesn’t call many other people. His thumb hesitates over Yaku’s name for a moment – but Lev’s will crumbles easily. He taps the screen and holds the phone to his ear to listen to it dial.

Yaku picks up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, Yaku-san,” Lev says.

“What’s up, Lev?”

Lev hesitates. Maybe he should have come up with a reason to call? Lev shakes his head. No, no. He doesn’t need a _reason_ to call his boyfriend. Right? “I – wanted to talk to you.”

Yaku’s voice is faintly amused. “Oh? I just saw you a couple hours ago. Something happen in that time?”

“Uh, no,” Lev says. “Just – I wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep.”

“Okay.”

There’s a silence that stretches for one, two, three beats of Lev’s heart. “Uh, hey Yaku-san…”­

“What is it, Lev?”

Lev hesitates. “I was just – um – I was wondering… uh, what are you wearing, Yaku-san…?”

There’s another silence, then Yaku’s voice comes through the phone, sly and knowing. If Lev didn’t know better, he’d swear he was talking to Kuroo and not Yaku. “Ohh? Just those black boxers, the tight ones you like. You know the ones. Why?”

Yaku asks why, but Lev is certain he already knows. Lev swallows his nervousness and lets his free hand slip down his torso. “Oh,” Lev says. He knows those underwear. They are _very_ tight, and Lev likes Yaku in them a _lot_. Lev slides his hand under his sweatpants but over his own boxers to grab his dick. “Is that… it?”

“That’s it. Just the boxers. Nothing else.”

“Oh.”

“What about you, Lev?” Yaku asks. “What are you wearing?”

“Uhm,” Lev says, looking down at himself. “Just a t-shirt and some sweatpants…”

“Well, how about you take them off?”

Lev tries to keep the small gasp of surprise from being loud enough for Yaku to hear, but he’s not sure if he managed it or not. Yaku is really going to play along with this? With this whole phone sex idea of Lev’s? Yaku can be really reserved sometimes, so Lev never knows if he’s going to indulge in things like this or not. But he’s telling Lev to take off his clothes, and that’s…

Lev struggles to hold the phone to his ear as he clambers out of the t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Well?” Yaku says, just as Lev is settling back down, his back bare against the pillows.

“Ah, just – just boxers now,” Lev tells Yaku.

“Keep them on. You can touch yourself through them, for now.”

“Okay, Yaku-san.”

There’s a silence on Yaku’s end, and Lev reaches down and strokes his cock through the underwear. He’s starting to get hard – out of anticipation, mostly. The feeling of his own fingers on his dick is exciting, too. Lev hears himself take a long, shallow inhale.

“Are you touching yourself, Lev?”

Lev almost groans aloud at this, but he manages to bite it back. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I’m touching myself.”

“Good.”

There’s relative silence for a moment. Lev touches himself through his boxers, feeling himself beginning to swell. He wants Yaku to say something – mostly because he’s not sure exactly what to say himself, but also because he likes hearing Yaku talk dirty.

“What would you like me to do if I was there, Lev?” Yaku asks.

“Ngh,” is the only response Lev can manage.

“Would I kiss your neck?” Yaku continues. “I know you like it when I leave marks…”

Lev shuts his eyes and he can almost feel it, Yaku’s lips on his skin and sucking lightly and teeth worrying at the skin there. He’s right about that. Lev does like it when Yaku leaves marks, little bite marks and bruises all over his body.

“Maybe I’d touch you all over, just drag my fingertips all over you from top to bottom…”

Lev holds the phone against his ear with his shoulder and uses both hands to touch himself, mimicking the actions Yaku describes. Lev runs light fingers down his torso from his chest to rest in the hollow of his hips.

“And then I’d touch you through your boxers.”

Lev grabs himself again, with his dominant hand. He reaches across his body and grabs the phone from its precarious position trapped against his ear by his shoulder and switches it to the other side.

“Yeah, I bet I’d grab your cock through your boxers and work it like that until you were hard.”

Yaku doesn’t have to wait long. Lev can feel his erection straining at the fabric already.

“Please, Yaku-san,” Lev begs, though he’s not certain what he’s begging for. Whatever it is, he’s certain Yaku will give it to him.

“Mm. And then I’d get my fingers in your boxers and pull them down so I could see your cock…”

“Mm…” Lev hooks the thumbs of both hands in the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down slowly, like Yaku would. Freed from his underwear, Lev’s erection rests against his stomach. Lev slips the boxers over his long legs and kicks them to the foot of his bed.

“Then what, Lev? Would I touch your cock? Or would I wait, and let you build up to it?”

Hand hovering near his dick, blood surging in anticipation, Lev moans. He isn’t going to touch himself until Yaku tells him to, it would ruin the experience otherwise… “Touch me, Yaku-san…”

“Alright, Lev…”

With a small whimper that he hopes Yaku doesn’t hear, Lev finally wraps his fingers around his cock. He gives a few small, slow strokes, letting his fingers rub at the head, but he holds himself back from doing much more. Yaku would want him to take it slow, he’s _always_ telling Lev to take things a little slower, to enjoy things and savor them, but Lev is an impatient person and –

Yaku’s voice breaks his train of thought. “Would I let you touch me?”

Lev pants a little, feeling the tingling warmth of a fresh wave of arousal spread over his body. “Are you touching yourself too, Yaku-san?”

“Yeah. I am.”

Lev groans aloud. He can just picture it: Yaku, propped against his pillows, legs spread wide in those tight black boxers, fist inside them to grab and stroke his own cock. Or maybe he has the boxers pulled down just a little, so that the elastic rests just below his testicles, so that Yaku can get a proper grip on his erection. Yaku is on the other end of the line, hardly a fifteen minute bus ride away, probably flushed with arousal and biting his lip and touching himself, thinking of Lev while he does it. Lev’s hand speeds up its pace on his cock.

No, no, he should _savor_ it, like Yaku is always telling him. Take it slow. Lev groans involuntarily – he’s certain Yaku will have heard that one. Lev drops his pace to a level he could only describe as _torturously slow_ and lets his voice be heard, long low moans and sighs for Yaku’s benefit.

Yaku gives a soft sigh on the other end of the line, and it sends a jolt of excitement through Lev’s body. Yaku only makes noises like that when they’re having sex, so he _must_ be touching himself. The reminder is thrilling to Lev, and he gives a few faster strokes before he remembers that he’s trying to take it slow.

“Ah, Lev…” Yaku breathes. “I wish you were here so you could do this for me…”

“Me too,” Lev says. “I wish I was there, too. So I could touch you, Yaku-san.”

“Ahh…” Yaku moans. Lev shivers and tightens his grip on his cock.

The next ten or so minutes are at once intense and hazy. Yaku spends an inordinately long amount of time explaining in vivid detail exactly how he’d go down on Lev, and then spends another few minutes discussing how he’d let Lev touch him back. With each passing minute Yaku’s breath grows shorter, his small gasps and moans more frequent, until each sentence is breathless or broken or a combination of both. Lev has to stop, squeeze at the base of his dick, and keep himself from coming several times. Hearing Yaku so worked up, well… It’s at _least_ a billion times better than porn.

“Is… something wrong, Lev?” Yaku pants. “Usually you come before me.”

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine,” Lev tells him. As he talks, he drags a thumb across the slit of his dick, coming away with a string of pre-cum between his finger and his tip. “I just don’t want to come until you do.”

“Ah. Well, let’s see what I can do about that…”

After this, most of Yaku’s detailed explanations fall away, in favor of pleasured moans. Lev swallows hard against saliva that pools in his mouth – Yaku is being much louder than usual, louder even than when they have sex. He knows Yaku is doing it to get Lev riled up, and _God_ is it working.

“Oh, I’m… Lev, I’m gonna come, Lev…” Yaku breathes, only a short while later, though it had felt like forever.

Yaku comes with a long moan that’s half sigh. Lev’s hips twitch up in response to the sound, forcing his cock against the palm of his hand.

“Ah, I accidentally got cum on my boxers…” Yaku says. His voice is breathy from his orgasm but sly again. If Lev were a different sort of person, it might bother him that Yaku took this tone whenever he knew his words would get Lev worked up, but as it is Lev can’t say he minds. “I’ll have to wash them tonight so I can wear them next time I see you.”

Lev groans. The image is too much. Yaku with his legs spread wide and cheeks flushed pink, his own cum staining white on his black boxers… Lev pumps his hand hard and fast around his cock, finally drawing his orgasm out.

“ _Yaku-san_ ,” Lev whimpers as he climaxes. His cum spills, warm and thick onto his stomach. His muscles stay tensed up for a few seconds and he draws gasping breaths that continue even after his orgasm has begun to fade and he’s taken his hand away from his cock.

There has been relative silence on Yaku’s end for a while, but now he speaks. “Did you come, Lev?”

Lev looks down at himself, at the mess he’s made. “Yes.”

“Mm. I bet you look good. You always do, covered in cum like I bet you are.”

Lev groans again. Yaku always knows how to push Lev’s buttons, knows just what to say to get the best reaction out of Lev. It’s like a superpower.

“You should get to bed, Lev. We have morning practice tomorrow.”

“I – thank you, Yaku-san.”

“For what? Let me hear you say it.”

Lev sucks in a quick breath. “Thank you for letting me get off, Yaku-san.”

Lev can almost hear the grin on Yaku’s face when he says, “Good night, Lev.” Regardless, he doesn’t hang up until after Lev has said “good night” back to him.

Lev, lying exhausted and spent on his bed, takes a moment to recuperate. Then he reaches over to his nightstand, grabs a few tissues, cleans the cum from his stomach, and drops the used tissues in the garbage can by his bed. He curls up under the covers without bothering to put his clothes back on, satisfied enough that he knows sleep will now come easily.

 


End file.
